


Baby Boy Blues ~ Amyplier

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cutesy, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Little!Ethan, M/M, Mild Language, Mommy!Amy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Swearing, daddy!tyler, little!Mark, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: **Hey guys! I am back here with another one-shot. I've had this thought in my mind for a while and I've finally been able to write it! I hope you enjoy some Amyplier :) **Tyler let out a small chuckle when he saw the name that had popped up on Mark's screen, signalling a call. The word Mommy caught Tyler off guard. He had never known Mark to call his Mom, Mommy. "You still call your mom Mommy?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you a little old for that?" He asked.





	Baby Boy Blues ~ Amyplier

Mark heard his phone go off, causing him to turn his attention away from his computer to pick it up. He could feel someone leaning over his shoulder, though he honestly didn't care too much. He didn't really think Tyler would be able to catch a glimpse of the name anyways. And boy, was he wrong.

Tyler let out a small chuckle when he saw the name that had popped up on Mark's screen, signalling a call. The word Mommy caught Tyler off guard. He had never known Mark to call his Mom, Mommy. "You still call your mom Mommy?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you a little old for that?" He asked.

Mark couldn't keep the worried look off his face, chewing on his bottom lip a little bit. He knew he would have to do some explaining after he answered this phone call, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. He slid his finger over the screen to answer the call, keeping his eye contact with Tyler as he did so. "Hey Amy."

As soon as the second word was out of Mark's mouth, Tyler could feel himself nearly choke on his spit. Did he just hear that correctly? Did Mark really call his girlfriend Mommy? So many questions ran through him as he tried to make sense of it all. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation happening beside him.

Mark couldn't contain his cute little laughs, which sounded a lot like giggles, as he watched Tyler's face. He knew he'd probably have to explain himself, but for now, he thought it was hilarious. "I'm fine, Amy. I'm...yeah." He replied to the question without saying too much. "I'm, uh, beside Tyler so I can't say too much..." He added when Amy asked him if he was slipping. It was embarrassing enough on the days when Amy was actually at the office, and asking him in person (or even....checking him since he sometimes wore his pull-ups to work), but now through the phone too?

What no one knew was that he and Amy had a special dynamic to their relationship. Mark liked to be Little, and Amy was his Mommy. It had taken a while for him to actually tell Amy though, as he had been yelled at in the past. He had had relationships go south so quickly after he came out as a Little.

**Flashback**

Mark wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. This was the first time ever coming out to anyone as being a Little. At his age, he hadn't had many relationships anyways. And Mariah....she was one of the most important people in Mark's life. He was sure she would understand, right? If she loved him enough she would.

That's what he kept telling himself anyways, as he watched his girlfriend make herself comfortable on the couch beside him. It made his nerves even worse. Everything was just that much more real. He was really going to tell her.

His voice shook as he finally spoke up, hoping that he would be able to stay strong enough to explain everything properly but as he got further into details, he could see the disgust on his girlfriend's face. He and Mariah had been together for six months now and he figured it was time to be honest with her. He hadn't realized what a mistake it was going to be until he actually saw her face change as he continued to speak.

He started out small, explaining what ageplay was. He explained his part of it and how he was a Little, telling her what he enjoyed to do to calm himself down when he was stressed out. He didn't really get much further than that, as his stomach twisted with fear. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "I-I swear it's not as weird as i-" He spoke up again, hoping to calm her down.

"What the fuck? You act like a...a fucking toddler? And you expect me to just be okay with that?" Mariah asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't even begin to understand what he was getting at. None of it even made sense to her. Why would someone want to purposely act like a child? She let out a scoff, shaking her head. "I knew it. It was too good to be true." She muttered out, causing a confused look to slip onto Mark's face. "You aren't perfect. I thought you were but I knew something had to be wrong with you and now I know what it is." She replied.

The tears in Mark's eyes were even more evident now, even as he tried to blink them away. The hurt was plastered on his face too, but he was still trying to stay strong. "Mariah, baby, it isn't like that. It's not like m-my Little side changes me..." He tried again, moving to rest a hand on her arm. She moved further down the couch though, acting as if his touch was poisonous.

"Maybe I should be the one calling you baby." Mariah muttered out, the look of disgust remaining on her face. She didn't even bother to continue to listen to him, moving to get off the couch now. She grabbed her purse, hesitating when she felt a light hand on her arm. She whipped around to look at Mark, an angry expression now on her face instead of disgust. "Don't fucking touch me, you weirdo!" She snapped at him. "I don't want any part of this."

"So you're just gonna throw our relationship out the window? Just like that?" Mark asked in complete disbelief. He could feel the tears starting to fall as he soon realized how serious she was. This was it for them and there was nothing he could do to save them now. He couldn't take back his words. He couldn't take back everything he had just told her. "Mariah, I....I love you."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you told me all of....that bullshit!" Mariah snapped out yet again, not even caring about how Mark felt. All she cared about was leaving. "I'll come back for my stuff later. When you aren't here." She added on with a glare on her face. "I can't be with a...a fucking pedophile!" And with that, she headed out to her car, leaving as quickly as she could.

The last words cut Mark deep, his tears getting even worse. He stood helplessly, watching her walk out of his life with such a pain in his chest. He felt even more tears slide down his cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away and just like that he had lost the woman that he had thought was the one....

He hated himself sometimes. He hated the fact that he had this stupid secret that had made him lose people over the years. It was why none of his friends knew. It was the exact reason why he closed himself off so much.

**End of flashback**

It still hurt to think about the breakup with Mariah. Their relationship had been perfect until Mark had opened up about his Little side. After everything had gone down with her, Mark had locked that side of him away. He kept it hidden, trying his best not to slip. It was hard but he just felt so much hate towards himself whenever he even thought about being Little or any of his Little stuff.

And then Mark met Amy.

Mark knew that as soon as he met Amy, she was different. That didn't necessarily mean that he was going to tell Amy about everything. He wanted to but again, he was scared to lose her. He had learned after the first one that maybe his Little side was just for himself. Maybe no one else would accept him.

One day though, after they had been dating for four months, he just cracked. He had been too stressed out worrying about everything going on with his channel, his friends, his family, his girlfriend and he hadn't been Little in so long. Not since...Mariah and their nasty breakup. Which is how Amy ended up finding out about it. He just couldn't handle it anymore. The closer he got to her and the better he got to know her, the guiltier he got about hiding his Little side.

**Flashback Number Two (: **

Mark sniffled softly, running a hand through his brightly colored hair. "Fuck." He muttered out, moving to sit on the couch. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he was tried his best not to have a breakdown. He couldn't. Not tonight. Amy was supposed to be spending the night. The last thing he needed was to act like a fucking child. He squeezed his eyes shut tight causing a few tears to finally fall.

He had been having a bad day, nothing seeming to go right. He was stressed out more than normal, and he hadn't found anything else that made him de-stress quite like ageplay had. It was stupid, but he missed his Little side. He missed his blankey. He missed his binky. He missed coloring. He missed all of it.

Amy made her way down the stairs dressed in a pair of loose pyjama pants that had aliens all over them and a tee shirt to match. "Hey Mark? Did y-" She cut herself off when she saw her boyfriend crying on the couch. Her face dropped and she quickly made her way over, sitting down beside him. She had never seen him so...small and vulnerable. "Mark, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked, voice thick with concern.

Mark shook his head, trying to calm his thought down. Every time he did though, his mind got too quiet and he was scared of slipping. "N-Nothing Ames." He managed to get out, clearing his throat. He let his arms unwrap from around his knees, his feet hitting the floor again. "Sorry. It's...nothing." He repeated, wiping at his eyes.

"It's not nothing. You're..." Amy shook her head, carefully moving his hands away from his face to get him to look at her. "You're clearly upset. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She offered, caressing his cheeks softly. "Or if you don't want to talk, we can cuddle on the couch and watch a...ridiculous B movie?" She asked, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

The kiss made his knees weak, but it wasn't in a romantic or sexual way it was more to do with his Little side. The offer of a movie managed to make Mark smile, though it was a watery and shaky one. "Thank you..." He whispered softly. "You're amazing, you know that?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved to hide his face in Amy's neck, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Amy didn't know what was going on in Mark's head, but sometimes she wished she did. Tonight was one of those nights. She wrapped her own arms around the back of his neck, nuzzling her nose against his hair gently. She pressed a kiss to it, before she let out a soft hum. "Wanna get changed into your jammies first?" She asked.

The simple word made his heart hurt. Jammies. Mark let out a small breath, before he pulled away from his girlfriend. "Y-Yeah. I'll...be right back." He replied. It was his turn this time to kiss Amy, placing a light peck right to her lips. Then another. Then another, deeper one that had a bit of heat behind it.

He moved a hand up to her hair, letting his fingers tangle into it as his eyes slipped shut. He could feel her lips moving against his own, and he gave a light tug to her hair. Nothing hard enough to hurt her. Soon, their tongues were tangling together and Mark was gently pulling the blonde into his lap. His hands resting on her hips as he tried to ignore all of his thoughts.

"M-Mark." Amy spoke up, reluctant to break the kiss. She kept her arms around the back of his neck still, resting their foreheads together as she caught her breathe. "As much as I love our make-out session....I don't want to go too far right now with how you are." She explained, giving him a soft smile. "I hate seeing you so upset. I want you to be in the right mindset."

Mark reopened his eyes rather hesitantly, looking into the other's eyes. He knew Amy had a point. "I'm sorry. You're right." He whispered out, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on her hips. "It's just hard to keep myself off of you." He flirted a bit, pressing a kiss to her nose.

The giggle that followed made Mark's heart flutter. Amy truly was adorable. "Oh my god. You are such a dork." She mumbled, rolling off his lap and onto the couch. "I'll get Netflix started up while you change love."

"Says the one wearing ET pajamas." Mark joked right back at her, getting up off the couch. He made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he changed into a pair of galaxy themed pyjamas to match her. He saw Tim sat on his bed, and was tempted to bring him down to the living room. He wanted to so badly and he knew Amy wouldn't tease him for having Tim.

Amy looked up as Mark made his way down the stairs. She grinned when she saw a certain stuffed box in his hands. "Looks like you brought a friend, huh?" She asked. "Now I feel left out. I have no one to cuddle with." She fake pouted as Mark sat down beside her.

"So I'm not good enough now?" Mark joked back, moving to lay down on the couch. He put his head in her lap, letting out a soft yawn. "Did ya pick a movie out yet?' he asked, turning his head to look at the screen.

"No. I figured you could pick it out." Amy replied, moving carefully to grab the blanket off the back of the couch. She spread it out over Mark, before she passed him the remote and started running her fingers through his hair. She rested her feet on the coffee table in front of them. "Do you need anything else before you choose?" She asked.

Mark flipped through the movies, knowing what he wanted to pick. He was trying to stay away from the more...childish movies. Though Amy already knew he loved those. "No. I'm...I'm good for now." He replied, pressing a kiss to her knee. "Thank you though." He added, leaning into her hand.

He finally gave in and decided on Lilo & Stitch, settling in fully against Amy. He knew picking a Disney movie might have been a mistake, but he had wanted to watch one for a while now. He didn't figure Amy would mind since she didn't say anything.

Amy wasn't even wondering why Mark had chosen a Disney movie. It didn't seem to faze her whatsoever, as she got into the movie. It was one of her favorites too anyways, so of course she didn't mind.

All was fine throughout the movie, as Mark stayed curled up close to Amy with his head in her lap. It was when Amy's voice broke the silence, after the movie was over, when things started to go even more downhill for Mark.

Amy was looking down at Mark rather than the credits on the screen, when a sudden thought came to her. "You know you're perfect, right?" She asked her boyfriend, moving to run her fingers through Mark's hair yet again. She could feel him tense up in her lap, and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"That's just it. I'm....I'm not." Mark replied, quickly sitting up on the couch. He watched as Tim tumbled onto the living room floor, but made no move to pick him up. "I'm not perfect. Far from it, actually." He replied, his jaw clenching. "Don't get your hopes up. There is....so much you don't know about me. I'm a broken, worthless man. And I'm sorry you have to find out like this." He muttered out, avoiding Amy's eyes.

Amy sat there in shock, trying to get her voice to work. Her jaw kept moving up and down but no words were actually coming out. She didn't understand how things he turned so quickly. "Mark, what are you talking about?" She asked. "You aren't worthless. Why would you say that?" She asked again, wondering if those thoughts had been why Mark was crying earlier.

"Because I am!" Mark stood up from the couch, running a hand through his hair as he moved away from Amy for a few seconds. "Mariah, she thought I was perfect. And I j-just...I shattered her illusion of what perfect was all because-" He cut himself off, his voice cracking. "I'm..." He slid down the closest wall in a defeated way. "I'm not worth it Amy. You deserve b-better...."

"I thought you loved me Mark." Amy whispered, finally getting off the couch to make her way over to him. "I thought we were forever." She added on, sitting down in front of him. "Because I sure as hell love you. And I know, whatever this is, we can get through it. As a couple." She added on, wondering if this was Mark's way of breaking up with her.

"I do love you. That's the p-problem. Because I know you'll never be able to love me fully." Mark mumbled out, his tears starting to fall again. Thoughts of Mariah came back to him, and his tears got worse. He couldn't tell Amy. It made his heart hurt. He had fallen so hard for Amy over the past couple of months.

Confusion was on Amy's face as she watched Mark. "What? I don't...I don't know what you're talking about." She said softly. "I can't unless you tell me what's going on in your mind. I want to help you Mark, I really do. Please let me in..." She mumbled out, rubbing his knee gently.

"I can't. You'll just....leave me. Like she did." Mark replied in a small voice. He had told her about their bad breakup, though he hadn't told her what it had been about. Luckily Amy hadn't pushed it. He might not have a choice now though.

"But I'm not like Mariah." Amy pointed out. "Not every girl is the same. You can't judge how I'm going to react based off of another girl's reaction." She added on, moving herself closer to hopefully catch his eyes.

Mark seemed to hesitate at that. He hadn't actually thought of that. He lifted up his eyes, meeting Amy's own. He could see she had tears welling up in her eyes and it made him feel horribly guilty. So, against his better judgement, he decided to tell her about his Little side in a rather long, emotional chat.

**End of flashback**

Mark had honestly been expecting Amy to leave. He had been glad that it hadn't come to that. Instead, she had given him a chance to explain himself. She hadn't been judging him. It had taken a while to get through it but once they had, she made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere. And that was the best feeling to Mark. She was still there for him.

It took a month for Amy to seem to warm up to the idea, doing some research to try and understand it more. She wanted to do the best that she could for her boyfriend. Soon after that, Amy had become Mommy to Mark and Mark had become her baby boy.

The thought made Mark smile slightly. She was his first official caretaker and he couldn't have been happier. The two had seemed to have grown even closer after they added Little Mark and Mommy Amy to the mix too.

"Mark? Sweetheart, is everything okay?" A concerned Amy asked from her end of the phone call. She hadn't heard anything from Mark in a few minutes, and the silence was starting to worry her. "Are you starting to slip? I can come an-"

Mark interrupted her sentence before she could even finish, a light blush on his cheeks. "Amy. Amy, I'm fine. I haven't started to...yeah. I was just thinking." He replied, glancing over at Tyler again. The other male hadn't said anything yet and it was making him a little worried. "Uh, sorry about that." He decided to get up, going into the other room.

"As long as you're okay. I don't want you stressing yourself out baby boy." Amy replied, using the nickname that he so loved. "If you need a break, or maybe the rest of the day off, I'm sure they'll understand." She added on, wishing she was there with him.

"I may have accidentally let it slip to Tyler." Mark finally admitted, chewing on his bottom lip gently. He should have just ignored the call or...walked off into another room. He had been so careless and now Tyler knew. "You called, and I still have you saved under Mommy an-and he saw it...." He explained, his sentence coming out rather rushed.

"Baby boy. Baby boy, calm down." Amy said, making her voice stern yet gentle. She didn't need Mark stressing himself out even more. "I'm on my way over, okay? We can both talk to Tyler about this." She reassured him, keeping her voice calm. She knew it was bound to happen over time, so she had been prepared a while ago.

"Right. I-Okay. I'll see you soon Mommy." Mark mumbled out quietly. He wasn't exactly slipping, but calling Amy Mommy was something he still enjoyed doing even when he was Big. He hung up his phone before he made his way back into the living room rather hesitantly. "Ty?" He asked, wondering if his friend had finally snapped out of it.

Tyler looked up at Mark, still unsure of what the hell to say. He wasn't disgusted, but he was still shocked. "You really call Amy Mommy, huh?" He asked, before he let out a small chuckle. "I would have thought Amy would be the one calling you Daddy." He commented, watching as Mark's cheeks heated up horribly. "Hey. It's totally fine man. Whatever...y'know. I'm not saying I hate it but I just wouldn't..."

"It's not like that." Mark began, fiddling with the end of his sleeves. He didn't say much else before Amy was making her way inside. He looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. She must have been already on her way over by how fast she had been. "How did you...?"

Amy made her way over to Mark, pulling the man in for a hug. She rubbed his back softly, pressing a kiss to his hair since he had seemed to shrink against her. "I think we should get the other two in here, yeah?" She spoke up, figuring it'd be better to do it at once rather than one at a time. She pulled back to lock eyes with her boyfriend, or from the looks of it her baby boy since she could tell he was starting to slip. She just wanted to make sure he was okay to go through with it. Once she got a simple nod, she called Kathryn and Ethan's names.

The two came down the stairs, taking in the scene. Tyler was still sat on the couch, and Mark was all curled up in Amy's arms.

The blond instructed the two to sit on the couch, before she sat down on the chair across from it. She pulled Mark onto her lap carefully, making sure to get him in a proper position so she wasn't being crushed in any way. It was something that caught Ethan and Kathryn off guard but the two didn't seem to say anything, as they took their seats next to Tyler.

Amy dove into conversation after that, letting out the smallest amounts of detail about their special relationship. She loved their friends, but she didn't want to embarrass her poor baby boy too much. No one dared to interrupt her, which made the whole explanation easier.

Finally, by the end of it, Tyler seemed to understand even more now that it wasn't just a kink to Mark, Kathryn seemed to think Little Mark was adorable and Ethan was...acting shy. It took Amy by surprise at first but she could recognize the signs coming from the younger male. It took a bit of prying for Ethan to finally admit that he too was a Little but hadn't had time to be Little since his last relationship.

Mark's face seemed to light up at that, as if he couldn't believe that there was someone actually like him. He knew another Little. "Y-You are too? Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, shifting a bit on Amy's lap. Everything about how he was acting practically gave it away that he was feeling Little.

"Mark-" Amy began to warn him, not wanting him to pry. He had been in the same situation previously, and she didn't want the older Youtuber upsetting Ethan.

The blue haired boy shook his head, giving Amy a slight shrug. "It's fine. I get it. He's curious." He replied. "I-I...was in the same situation. I didn't have a stable relationship, and my last boyfriend thought it was fucking....weird. So I decided not to tell anyone else." He admitted, not realizing his slip up. "I..." His eyes widened as it sunk in. "Wait. I-shit...."

"You're gay...?" Tyler was the one to speak up now, his own eyes growing wide. "How come you never told us you're gay?" He asked, his attention shifting fully from Mark to Ethan. He could understand the two not wanting to tell them that they were Littles, but Ethan should have known he could tell them he was gay.

This, of course, launched them all into yet another long conversation that none of them had been prepared for this time...

***A month later***

Amy and Kathryn were currently sat on the couch with Mark and Ethan on the ground in front of them. The television played some children's TV show as Kathryn was curled up near the end of said couch reading a book, while the other was watching the Littles.

Amy smiled softly as she watched Mark and Ethan coloring together. It had become sort of a routine by now, whenever the two were feeling stressed at the same time. It often resulted in a play date, not that she minded. She could see the change in Ethan. He had grown even more energetic.

Tyler made his way into the living room carrying two sippy cups. One was decorated in cartoon dogs while the other had cartoon cats all over it. He placed one in front of each Little before he ruffled both Ethan and Mark's hair. He then took his spot next to Amy on the couch, letting out a soft, content sigh.

"Thanks Daddy!" Ethan said happily, at the same time Mark said "Thanks, Uncle Ty."

"You're welcome boys." Tyler said, with a fond smile on his own face as he watched the two of them. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten over the course of the past month. "Our boyfriends are pretty cute, aren't they?"

**Author's Note:**

> **Surprise! (Not really since it's in the description but...). I decided to throw some Tythan in there because....I've been kind of reading a lot of that lately. It was also kind of a random ending but I thought it was cute. Also, I didn't mean to turn this fanfiction into something so....sad and deep. I just wanted to try something different I guess.**
> 
> **But thank you all so much for reading my story, and I will see you guys later! Buh-bye!**


End file.
